


Show Me

by replicanon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boypussy, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Game: Kingdom Hearts I, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Body Changes, Mirrors, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Pussy, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: Sora helps Riku get to know his body the fun way.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted right now but I still did my best. Hoping it came out okay. :'>
> 
> Typo corrections appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

"Well, it'll do."

Mid-afternoon sun slipped through the window slats painting the room in gold. It wasn't, Sora considered, a particularly lovely place. A single room shack a little out of the way, decidedly plain. It was however sturdy, furnished and private, which was more important than what it looked like for what they wanted it for.

He locked the door and dumped his bag on the floor, Riku doing the same before crossing the room to the bed. They'd discussed what they'd do beforehand so now all they had to do was do it. _Unfortunately I don't think that's gonna make things easier this. With anything else, definitely. But with this?_

There was a table and chairs in one corner. Sora stole one of the chairs and hefted it until it sat opposite the bed. With the window directly over it they wouldn't need to worry about light until after the sun set. The bedside tables would likely have matches and lamps in them, though there was a chance he'd have to search the drawers and wardrobe. For now though the room was dim lit and cozy, ideal for what they had planned.

_But privacy matters most for this._

Sora looked up at the ceiling and ignored the sounds; clatter of belts, the rustle of clothes. There weren't too many cobwebs, which meant one of the islanders came by and gave this place a clean now and then.

"S—Sora..."

He turned and stared, lips parting.

_Oh wow. He's beautiful._

That wasn't exactly new for Riku though. Getting to actually _see_ him, that was new. The lines of his body, where he was hard and where he was soft, where he had _grown_ —Sora hadn't seen him so clearly since they were kids. Riku had been less secretive then, less ashamed of intimacy. He'd been very happy to go nude when they played in the island spring at least, their parents strolling along the beach while the boys compared and contrasted their bodies.

"Yours goes in?" Riku asked, bending to take a look.

"Yours dangles!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora's cheeks warmed. _What a memory._

But then Riku got older, more defensive after puberty. Sora had discovered later it was because he was shy, too self-aware to be vulnerable. _Never seemed to mind showing off his arms though._ He'd understood a little more when Riku had elaborated.

"I like you Sora, and I liked you back then too. I thought it made me weak...and besides, you liked Kairi. You still like Kairi! And my body it's...it's nothing like her's."

And to some extent Riku was right. Sora did like Kairi. He liked her a lot. The mistake Riku made was thinking he didn't like him too.

He did though. He really, really did.

The sun caught his body in the loveliest places; the apples of his cheeks, the nape of his neck, the lean muscles of his arms, his chest, his stomach. His eyes were in shadow, hair splayed on the pillow like spun silver. His legs—clamped shut—were slender and beautiful, and the hands he covered himself with were so fine Sora wanted to stumble over and take them in his own.

But he didn't. Instead he stretched, eased, smiled. Slow, gentle. 

"Riku, you need to open your legs. It's why we're here, remember?" He smiled softly. "You know I think you look good. We're best friends, so trust me okay?"

Riku squeezed his eyes shut, breath catching. Bare as he was Sora could see every hitch of his body, every heave of his chest. He doubted even clothes could hide the way he trembled, yet still he opened his legs; slow, hesitant, but without relapse.

There it was—the reason they were here.

When Riku had descended into darkness he'd had a very different journey from Sora. Sora had made friends, and just as many casual lovers. For him the journey had been hard but fun, and he'd had moments to experiment in all the different worlds he'd been to. He'd learned so much about his body, about pleasure, and even though sometimes he still got a little flustered, he was no longer so shy about love and lust.

But Riku...Riku hadn't been so lucky. Though most of the villains had held no interest in him, Riku had been battling his feelings for Sora, his concerns for Kairi, and his own self-esteem on his journey. Maleficent had loomed over him, ever watchful, always whispering, her touches lingering just a moment too long. She hadn't gone beyond that, but that was irrelevant when she had laid the groundwork so perfectly for another.

 _Ansem_. 

By Riku's account Ansem had not had taken him. There hadn't been much opportunity seeing as he didn't have a body at the time. Inside his heart though, Ansem had caressed his very being, held the essence of him close and poured darkness inside. Riku spoke of it like it was just one boring incident among many during his possession, but Sora saw the way his hands trembled. _I doubt any aspect of being possessed could be described as boring after all..._

He'd pushed a little, encouraged a lot, and Riku finally talked—and brought something else to light.

"My body—it began to change the moment I left Destiny Islands. I think it must have been because I accepted the darkness. Whatever it was, I could feel it change down...there. I wasn't afraid of it then though. There were shadows, tendrils alongside my...y'know." He'd cringed at how childish he sounded but Sora just nodded. He could be thick, but not that thick. "It was okay then, but when Ansem took my body the transformation was completed and..."

Mind back in the present, Sora stared. Between Riku's thighs were a cluster of tiny tentacles. They swayed, not especially active, their movement neither erratic nor humorous. They were the same color as most Heartless—deep indigo and black—and a sharp contrast to the pale of Riku's thighs. They were thick enough in volume that Sora couldn't see Riku's cock, but it was in there.

With that thought came the rest of their earlier conversation, and the core of Riku's concerns.

It was true that the tentacles were a source of shame now. When Sora had found the Door to the Light and rescued him and the King from the Realm of Darkness, Riku had refused to let Sora touch him. Though there had been no real confirmation from Riku, Sora figured it was because he was ashamed. Mickey had reached out to Riku while they'd wandered together, but there really wasn't that much he could have done aside from keep him grounded. By Sora's reckoning he'd done a fine job.

The tentacles hadn't been the only thing contributing to Riku's difficulties though. Alongside self-hate came fear, confusion, uncertainty. In Riku's mind those things were worse than hate—they were vulnerability.

"Ansem told me something, during my possession. He said when I'm comfortable, when I feel safe, when I...submit to my true nature I—even if I'm embarrassed I—" Riku choked on his words, tried again. "He said the tentacles would part but I'll be—different. My...y'know...it'll change, shrink down and become like—like...you."

 _Oh,_ Sora'd thought. _His cock turns into a clit and he gets a—_

His brain short-circuited.

At the time he'd elected not to tell Riku that the thought of him with a cunt had made him so wet he'd soaked through his underwear. Riku was distressed, and Sora was actually pretty aware of other people's emotions _thank you very much_. To himself though there'd been no point denying it. The thought of Riku with a cunt was _amazing_. He'd gone as far as to curse the Keyblade and the Light for not giving him a nice temporary dick to fuck Riku with.

_I mean I always wanted to ride him but the other way around is good too._

Yet the rules had been laid down. If Sora ever wanted a look at Riku's cunt, Riku had to be comfortable. _That's fair._ Besides, the idea of Riku being soaked and needy, as happy and easy as Sora was himself—that had him squirming. _If he's happy with his body by the end of this, then I'm happy too._

There were other things that had him squirming though, the rest of their conversation chief among them.

"Ansem said the tentacles could be controlled a little, or that they responded to other needs as I had them. He said that I'd be able to enjoy everything my new body had to offer if I just accepted him and the darkness but—" Riku shook his head. "I felt like that was a mistake. Whatever the case, I don't think he was lying when he said that I won't be able to make them go away until I feel safe though and, well..."

Riku didn't feel safe. Not with others and not alone. All he felt was ashamed.

"But you want to understand your body, right?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. "Everything turned out the way it did back then because I didn't really understand what I wanted. That, or I couldn't admit it. I was jealous and possessive. I wanted to be desired, I wanted you to like me back. I wanted to feel good and strong, and I—I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to see the world, or protect my friends. I think those were real, but the dark parts were real too." He took a shaky breath. "I said I wasn't afraid of the darkness, but that's only because I didn't understand what it was. I hurt everyone because of that."

Sora hugged him. "Hey, it's okay! I wanna help you with this. Besides, you know I've got a lot of experience! I can help you figure out how to work what you got in no time, even if you're a masturbation virgin!"

Riku laughed then, even if it was definitely true that he'd never touched himself. He'd been flushed but smiling, and Sora was positive he could make Riku feel great.

Now Riku was only flushed, his body on display. His eyes flicked to Sora's then darted back up to the ceiling. He shivered—from arousal, from fear? Sora didn't know.

_But we'll make this good, I promise._

He sat in his chair, smiling. "Alright, let's do this. I'm here for you Riku."

Riku nodded, took a breath and began.

Or didn't. He picked his hands up off the bed, hovered them a moment, then set them back down. Fingers tangled in the sheets, white as his knuckles. "Uh, Sora..."

"Ah, okay," Sora hummed. Riku really hadn't done this before, huh. "You need help?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, er, wanna know what I do?"

"That would be appreciated," Riku said through gritted teeth. Sora winced, tried not to laugh.

"Okay well, usually I like to start by touching my chest a little, maybe run my hands over my thighs? I mean sometimes I'll do stuff to set the mood but uh, not sure you'd be up for that." As easy as it was to imagine Riku stripping in front of mirrors, dancing sensually or putting on something lacy, the key word was _imagine._ Sora's imagination was wild and far too sexual for the world he currently lived in. 

The reality he lived in was more intimate though, something painfully sweet and awkward in the way Riku gulped, reached up to touch his chest. He didn't think Riku was doing it right—wouldn't have described the look on his face as pleasure if someone had offered him one thousand munny to do so—but Riku still shuddered, sensitive, maybe a little uncomfortable.

He paused, eyes darting to where Sora sat then up to the ceiling again. One hand slid down between his legs, rubbed his thigh, brushed harshly against his tentacles. They shivered and curled, a little like the shy ferns that grew on the play island. It was cute but— _ah_ _, and there we go._ Riku stopped again.

Sora stayed quiet. If Riku didn't look his way then maybe he could pretend he was alone, get into the moment. Yet it seemed that whenever he found a good spot he flinched, paused, fell out of rhythm. Either that, or the place he was touching seemed to be doing nothing for him, fingers awkwardly circling until they slowed, stopped.

Despite all that, the next question out of Riku's mouth wasn't, _Help me, please?_ but instead, "Sora, what do you do next?

 _Figure out the first step properly!_ was what he wanted to say, but Riku looked so uncomfortable he didn't have the heart to say it. He sighed. A part of him had hoped he'd get to enjoy his role as voyeur today. _It's not about me though. Riku wants to understand himself—let's see if we can help him do it._

"Well," Sora chewed his lip, "usually I start touching myself properly, between my legs y'know? If I haven't got a toy then I'll usually have one hand focusing on my clit and the other inside me. Otherwise I'll put the toy in, maybe switch between thrusting it and touching other parts of my body."

His cheeks went pink, but not nearly so pink as Riku's. There was a little flutter of pride in his stomach, delight in knowing his statement had likely more successfully aroused Riku than any physical touch so far.

"Okay," Riku whispered, "well I'll just..."

He swallowed, fingers trailing down. They caressed his thighs first, then slipped into the thick of his tentacles. He was gentle this time, which meant Sora got to see the way the tentacles responded to less abrasive touch. 

The best way to describe it was like seagrass on a calm day. The motion was soothing, although a little odd. Some of the tentacles remained undisturbed by Riku's touches, others pressing close and curling around his fingers. Some seemed to disappear beneath the cluster—seeking out his cock? They didn't seem to have a strong grip, though maybe their strength changed depending on Riku's mood.

Despite everything, and regardless of how much Sora enjoyed watching Riku's new appendages, they hadn't actually accomplished what they'd set out to do. Riku's squirming wasn't endearing. His cheeks weren't red with desire, his jaw was tense and his eyes—still fixed on the ceiling—were devoid of lust. The awkwardness had dulled, but so had the intimacy. 

Sora sighed, stifled it when Riku jumped. The damage was done though, and Riku sat up on his elbows, teeth in his lip. "Am I doing it wrong? You have to—you have to tell me Sora cause I don't—"

And it came to Sora then, what he could do. "I'll show you." 

Riku's eyes widened. "Sora?

"I want to show you how to do it—how _I_ do it. As much as I enjoy being your audience, maybe you also need to be mine."

Sora—" Riku choked as Sora stripped off his clothes until all he had on was his pendant, undershirt and panties. They were plain, but that didn't really matter today. _Maybe we can do something fancy some other time._ He tugged them off.

Riku gasped. Sora laughed, wondered if that was his reaction to Sora being bare from the waist down, or if he'd noticed the string of wet that clung to his underwear as he'd pulled them off. Either way, there were happy bubbles in Sora's stomach.

 _We need to do this again sometime_ , he thought, _I can wear my usual outfit and he can unzip it, realize how little I wear underneath..._ He shivered, mind offering him several more ways to pervert his and Riku's outfits. _Later, later._

He settled back, catching Riku's eyes as he lifted his shirt to his chin then cupped both his breasts. They weren't particularly big, a little fat for most boys albeit on the smaller end for boys like him. Still not big, and definitely not bigger than Riku's.

_Riku..._

"Watch me okay?" Sora smiled, tugged his shirt off completely and got comfortable again.

He lost himself a little, vision hazy. He loved playing with his chest, massaging his nipples and pressing the mounds together. Heat pooled in his pussy, his whole body ready for an afternoon of fun. Still, he wanted to watch Riku—wanted to watch Riku watching _him,_ mimicking his every move. He wanted to watch, so he did.

 _Oh_. He was beautiful. Every time Sora squeezed his chest Riku copied, hesitant but committed. Sora's could feel wet leaking from his cunt as Riku's mouth fell open, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Riku gave himself another squeeze, massaging his own chest freely now he'd discovered the pleasure of it.

"Mmh," Sora hummed, delighted by the attention, delighted by getting to teach. He left one hand circling his nipples, giving a little pinch just to watch Riku shyly imitate it. His gasp made Sora moan. He slid a hand up into his hair just to give it a pull, then trailed it back down. He touched his neck, his chest, his stomach, then settled his hand between his legs.

Riku was his mirror, if a mirror could hesitate. Yet he followed along, head laid back against the pillows propped just so. His tentacles shuddered as he pulled his own hair, pausing here and there to get a feel for which places he liked best. Sora could think of few things more lovely than getting to watch someone learn himself.

His breath caught as he observed, fingers finally settling on his clit. They rubbed over the wet folds of his cunt, stomach giddy as he watched Riku copy him. Even though he still had his tentacles and cock, the decision to touch himself like he already had a pussy had Sora's heart hammering. 

He slid down in his chair, spreading his legs. His folds parted naturally, opening like a blossom to reveal the nectar within. The action had Riku's eyes darkening, and to Sora's delight, his tentacles diminishing. They slipped back under his skin, shrinking as Riku fell deeper into bliss. Sora whined at the sight, toying with his clit. 

All his cunt wanted right now was something in it, big and fat and filling him completely. He couldn't put anything in it yet though. He had to stay in control, wanted to wait, needed to focus. This was Riku's hour, Riku's chance to experience the pleasure of something entering him for the first time. Ansem hadn't taken his ass, had ultimately failed to get Riku to present his pussy, but Sora could, and more than that, would. _I'_ _m going to show Riku how good it feels, Ansem, and I won't need tricks or lies to do it._

The room was filled with the sounds of their panting, everything hot, tense. Sora propped up a leg to give Riku a better view, hoped he could see the way his hole throbbed, pushed wet onto his fingers. He trailed them over his clit and folds, whining again. _Look at me Riku, look at me._

He squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure pulsed through him. Not an orgasm, but close. It was hard for him to get off without something inside him, but the pleasure of watching and being watched had nearly done it. He wanted to hold off though, wait until Riku had come before he did. _I can hold back._

Still he nearly came when he opened his eyes and looked at Riku.

Riku's eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed, legs spread wide. Sora didn't think he'd even realized that his tentacles had completely receded into his body, that his cock had become a cunt.

But Sora had and he moaned. His fingers circled a little faster just to see Riku's do the same, whimpering softly as he massaged his new clit. Sora rubbed then parted his folds just to see if Riku would, stared at his virgin hole as a trickle of wet leaked out.

"Riku you..."

Those words were all it took for Riku to pause, look down. His eyes went wide, even as the pleasure kept his fingers toying with his clit. Sora stopped though, just for a moment to wipe off his fingers and reach into his bag. He placed the tiny mirror he retrieved on the floor—for later—and stripped off his necklace to set beside it.

Then he smiled. "You did it Riku."

Riku tensed, trembled. Words seemed beyond him right now. His cheeks were so red, eyes darting away immediately whenever he caught Sora's eye. His legs remained wide though, pussy on display. 

"You wanna keep going?" Sora asked.

With only a little hesitation, he nodded.

Sora smiled, winked. "I'm glad you feel safe with me Riku, and that you were so into me you didn't even notice when your body changed."

That made Riku even redder, but at least he stuck out his tongue. _A little fire left_. Sora wondered how many flips his stomach was doing, if his embarrassment might have made him a little wetter. _He can be a real brat sometimes so he definitely has to get off on that sort of thing. All brats do. Cute..._

The thought had Sora's fingers working his cunt, gently rubbing. He made sure to part it properly so Riku could see what he was about to do, circling his clit once, twice, before plunging two fingers inside.

 _Oh,_ it was lovely. Sora's toes curled, his soaking pussy eagerly squeezing his fingers. It'd be nicer if they were a bit bigger, but three might be too much to start Riku on.

Two seemed too much to start Riku on in fact, seeing as how he was just staring. Sora laughed, voice catching on a moan. His fingers had found just the right spot, ground against it, and that made Riku curious enough to circle his own entrance with a single finger. Sora let that be enough for a moment, lost in this long craved feeling, but when he felt his stomach knot he stopped and saw Riku still hadn't pressed his finger inside.

He sighed, pulling his fingers out. "Too much huh?"

Riku looked away. "A little," he said, closing his legs. Sora already missed the view—the lovely crease where his legs met his hips, the gentle slope down to his spread pussy, the round of his ass, the hint of both holes. He had to shake his head to get the thoughts to leave him alone, visions of Riku getting fucked from both sides until his mind melted not conductive to what he was doing.

 _Slow down Sora. You can show him all the good stuff later. Besides, what's more exciting than showing someone the ropes?_ Not much, as far as Sora was concerned. _Except maybe a massive orgy, but y'know, later. There's always later._

"Okay," Sora rose, only briefly mourning the fact he was no longer on display for Riku to ogle. "I've got something I wanna try."

He bent and grabbed the mirror, crossed the room to settle on the bed. He could feel Riku's eyes on him the entire time, watching, a little wary. 

"I guess we're moving on to the next stage?" He asked.

"If you still want to," Sora said, smiling. "Sit up for me?" He did. Sora clambered onto the bed behind him, glanced down as they reorganized themselves. Riku's clit seemed a little bigger, the tiniest of tentacles peeking out, but once Sora had him settled with his back to his chest they'd all but faded again.

"Trust me?" Sora asked

Riku swallowed. "Yeah." At that, Sora reached around and cupped his chest, massaging softly. Riku groaned, toes curling. "W—What about you, ah—"

"We'll get to me in a second," he said. "I wanna do something else first okay? And I really meant it when I asked if you trusted me because this won't work if you don't."

A pause, a deep breath, then a muffled, "Okay."

It was enough. Pushing Riku when he was flustered seemed a little mean, and Sora was positive he was about to get a lot more flustered rather than less. 

With only a little fumbling Sora fetched his mirror and set it up. It was hard to balance, mattress surprisingly soft for a bed in a shack. Much nicer than the chair, but definitely a lot more inconvenient for getting the mirror to stand upright. In the end it was Riku who saved the day, stabilizing the mirror all while hiding his face behind his hair.

Sora sighed happily. There, clearly visible in the mirror, was Riku's pussy. He couldn't close his legs or hide it without knocking down the mirror, must have known doing so would make their next experiment impossible. Sora wasn't mean though, setting his hands on Riku's thighs and rubbing soothingly until Riku finally got the nerve to look.

"Isn't it pretty?" He murmured, lips against Riku's ear. The full body tremor that set off was lovely. "I just want you to have a look before we get back to touching ourselves, okay?"

"O—Okay."

Sora shifted, made sure Riku was nestled comfortably without blocking his view of the mirror. _He really is beautiful. The few times I got to see his cock it was nice too, but this is something different!_ By the end of it he hoped Riku would be at ease with Sora and himself to such a degree that he could switch genitals at will.

As it was now though Riku was still too shy to even touch himself while he could see what he was doing. That was okay. Sora was happy to take over and promptly did. He guided Riku's hands to where his currently sat, holding Riku's thighs and rubbing little circles against them, then slid his own back around his hips to settle just above his pussy. "You ready?"

"Hmm," Riku nodded, and faced forward. His desire to hide his face against Sora's shoulder was obvious, but still he looked at the mirror. Sora was proud of that.

He went slow, caressing his inner thighs before sliding his fingers over to run up and down his slit. He could feel every breath Riku took, every shift and shudder as Sora's fingers paused to press against his clit or toy with his inner folds where they protruded beyond the outer. Then, without much fuss, he took his fingers and parted his folds.

 _Oh_ , and the way Riku's hole twitched at the sight of himself was adorable.

"It can be a bit much at first," Sora murmured, "but it's kinda cute, yeah?"

"Y—Yeah," Riku breathed, tense as Sora ran his fingers up the inside of his slit. Now and then Sora would stop and spread him, making sure Riku got a good look before he went back to stroking. Up to the clit, massaging both sides, then circling back past his hole to catch the slick spilling out. They stayed like that for a little while, just Sora stroking Riku while Riku sunk back, head on Sora's shoulder and eyes on the mirror.

It was then Sora pressed two fingers inside.

Riku's eyes widened, gasp caught in his throat. His thighs trembled. Sora could feel the heat and pulse of his body, cunt warm and wet, a little tight. _Inexperience,_ Sora thought, _and nerves, just a little._ He opened around Sora's fingers beautifully though, especially for such an awkward virgin. With a kiss to his neck Sora began to rub inside.

His heart was light in his chest. Guiding Riku through his first had him giddy; seeing the way his hands clenched in the sheets, legs trembling, lips parted above as they were below. The sounds were so wet, the soft squelch of Sora's thrusts repetitive and undeniable. They were nearly as good as Riku's whimpers; desperate, needy, just a little shy.

"You wanna try doing it to yourself?" He asked, fucking slowly.

"A—Ah...I don't know..."

Sora bit his lip, thinking. The idea that came to mind had him squirming. "Maybe...you could try fingering me instead?"

Riku sat up a little, startled. "But what if I mess up?"

Sora laughed. "I've been with lots of people Riku, and some of them were clumsy guys with big fingers and bigger—" He cut himself off when Riku spluttered. "Well, y'know. But it's fine. I don't think there's anything you can do that'll hurt me."

His fingers slipped out when Riku shifted. "Sora that's..." He shook his head. "No, nevermind. I gave up my chance to be your..."

Sora blinked. Almost he wanted to ask, but he didn't. _He had a crush on me and we grew up together. Of course he wanted to be my first._

"It doesn't matter," Riku said, "but I do want to give something back. I liked watching you and I—I want to make you feel good." He bowed his head, bangs falling over his face again. 

A grin spread across Sora's face. He reached out, removed the mirror from the mattress. _We can try that again one day, with tentacles or without, but for now..._ He flopped back, throwing an arm around Riku. Riku yelped, huffed, but once settled was laughing as much as Sora was.

"Here," Sora said, taking his hand and guiding it between his legs. "When you do this to yourself it's a good idea to touch your clit first, but I'm already kind of pent up so, y'know, if you will."

Riku snorted. It was a little more like his usual self. Still, when it came time to press his fingers inside his teeth were in his lip, movements slow. All the grace he displayed in battle had been channeled into this one task. It made heat pool in Sora's stomach. Most of his partners had been kind to him but it still felt extra special. _I guess it is, when it's the guy who gave you endless noogies and smacked you with a sword and dumped sand down your shorts as a kid._

He sighed when Riku's fingers slipped in to the knuckle, then nudged him until he lifted his leg so Sora could return the favor. Sora watched as he pushed inside, loved the glassy sheen to Riku's eyes as he pressed his face into the pillow. "Just copy me okay?" Sora murmured, and then leaned in and kissed him just because it felt right.

Riku was clumsy at first, but he learned quick, and even quicker when his skills were pitted against someone else. Even with his shyness as a barrier he still wasted no time in finding Sora's sweet spots. _I mean that's most places but still, impressive for a virgin at everything sex._

The fact he learned quick meant that Sora could melt into it, gasping as Riku's fingers fucked him deep. It was a little embarrassing when his leg kicked out, twitched in pleasure, but Riku didn't seem to mind. His own eyes were hazy, thighs glistening where his wet leaked around Sora's fingers. It was so easy slipping another finger inside, Riku shivering, mirroring the action to Sora's delight.

It went on and on, Riku learning the motions. They kissed now and then, chests brushing when they moved closer. If Sora's leg was an embarrassment, maybe Riku's was too. He kept lifting it, desperate for a little more, a little deeper. _I wish I could give it to you,_ Sora thought. _I wish you could give it to me right now too._

Riku could he supposed. He had a cock usually. Still, he'd like to take him out one day, introduce him to all of his friends throughout the worlds. _They'd love him, and if he was okay with it, they'd love him too and make us both feel nice and full._

They got so deep into their rhythm Sora was tempted to just let it go on. Riku was thoughtful, fingers slipping out to toy with his clit, thumbing it when they plunged back inside. Heat flared with every thrust, every rub. So bright, so warm. That wasn't, however, the point of their lesson, and so Sora pulled back from their kiss and tried not to think too hard about how Riku followed.

"I think you should try it on yourself now."

"I—oh, okay."

"Mmhm, gotta make sure it works for you after all." Sora grinned. "And hey, maybe I wanna show too."

Riku huffed, but he fidgeted about until he was on his back, legs spread. Sora moved so he could see, watched as Riku's fingers rolled his clit once then disappeared inside.

It was nice; the way Riku's head lolled back on the pillow, the way he shivered and moaned. Now and then he turned his head away, tried to hide as some spot inside left his toes curling and voice pitching a little too high. He didn't stop though, kept going and going until his stomach clenched, orgasm close. Sora was feeling it too, even though his fingers only lightly brushed his clit. He'd sunk into Riku's pleasure, mesmerized.

As such he jumped when Riku stopped, pulling his fingers out all a sudden.

"Wha—why'd you—"

"I want—" Riku's cheeks flushed, sweat catching his hair and sticking it to his face in little curlicues. The sun caught it just right, left him shining silver. "Sora, I know how to touch myself now, what my body needs to feel good. I know and I'm grateful but now I—I want..."

 _You_.

Over the course of the afternoon Sora had kept a lot of things to himself. His perverted thoughts, his desires, his affections, they were all things that had taken a backseat to Riku's wants, Riku's needs. Making Riku comfortable was all he'd really wanted to do in the end—help him come to terms with his body, come to terms with his lust, his love—and doing that made Sora happy. Doing that made Sora _hot_.

Yet with those words the last of Sora's restraint snapped like a tree in a tropical storm.

He lunged. Riku laughed, but the sound was swallowed as Sora's kiss pushed him back against the bed. Sora took his thigh, lifted and parted it so he could press Riku's pussy against his own. That made Riku moan, voice breaking. His whole body shook, but the hands that reached for Sora pulled him forward nonetheless.

He took the hint.

They ground hard against each other, chest to chest, clits rubbing, the slick of their cunts trickling down to meet with their bodies. Riku's nails dug in, arms holding on tight as they rocked together. Sora kissed him, open-mouthed, and the chaste sweetness of before was chased away by pleasurable chaos. He couldn't say whose tongue was in whose mouth at any point. It felt good though, so he didn't think it mattered.

Already his stomach was knotting again. Everything was so good, so hot, the rush of touching his childhood friend, his rival, his idol, his lover all too much. _I'm teaching him how good it feels. I get to show him how great sex can be for his first time!_ He ached everywhere, humped Riku as hard as he could into the mattress. His cunt clenched around nothing, grinding down, offering everything to Riku, receiving everything from Riku. Riku writhed and for all that this was good, this was perfect, Sora wished he had a cock to fuck him with too.

Light and Darkness, complete.

_I just want to show him everything, how good it can all feel. Fucking me, being fucked, fucking like this, or like that..._

Instead he focused on what he had, moaned and whispered in Riku's ear. He couldn't talk dirty, but he called him cute and laughed when he blushed. "You're so easy Riku," he said between kisses, rubbing their noses together. His ears were full of their sounds, wet cunts rubbing together.

"O—Oh," Riku stuttered, caught up in the obscenity of their noises. It was all so, so good.

"It's a great thing y'know, being easy. If we get past all your awkwardness you could be as easy as me."

"Sora..."

"But I doubt it," Sora teased, "and that's fine. You're cutest this way!"

Riku grabbed him, dragged him down to cradle his head between his neck and shoulder. "You're cutest," he whispered.

"Oh," Sora breathed, heart stuttering, "I want to be inside you so much."

And just like that, a shift in the air. Something changed. It was more than the sudden color in Riku's cheeks and the sheen of tears in his eyes, more than the turn of his head to hide his face behind sweaty hair, reactions to Sora's words. No, it was—was—

The soft caress of shadows against his thighs.

"O—Oh," Riku looked down, "but I still have?..." He blinked. "Well I guess Ansem did say I would be able to...."

"You got embarrassed," Sora teased, breathless. It was a little hard to concentrate on anything though, with tentacles writhing between his legs. They were silky to touch, but wild. They danced over his and Riku's clits, desperately rubbing against Sora's skin. It was a _lot_. It had Sora's heart pounding in his chest.

_A very...new experience._

Sora reached out to Riku, embraced him and rocked their bodies together as the tentacles played with them. They were beyond Riku's control, responding to his desire to tease both of them. Sora's whole body was tingling, growing hotter, wetter, sensation overwhelming. It was too much from all directions, too much at all times. Sora wanted—he _wanted_ —

Riku's gasp cut through the haze, gave Sora back his sense for long enough to notice that he could feel the tentacles.

He could feel them coming from _him_.

He sat back and looked down, jaw dropping in shock. There, dancing and twining around Riku's dark tentacles were tendrils of light. They were white pearlescent and flecked with gold, with a sheen to match Riku's shadows.

And they were coming from him.

"W—What?"

That drew Riku's attention. He sat up, eyes wide. "Oh no, Sora I didn't—I didn't—"

"It's fine," Sora said, before the panic could set in. "It doesn't hurt or feel wrong or anything I just...didn't expect it." He stared at the tentacles, watched as they slowly shifted together. They met above his clit and, _oh_ , that felt good. The pressure was sweet, but sweeter still was the tension in the air as the tendrils twined, forming a lovely, weighty cock.

There was silence for a second. Everything seemed so still after all that motion, all that energy. Sora stared down at his new cock then looked back up at Riku.

Riku shivered, whispered, "Please."

That was all it took.

Sora was on him, slick tip of his tentacle cock already toying with Riku's hole. The sensation was indescribable. Was this what having a human cock was like? Or was it different? Either way he didn't care. It was hot, so lovely, so _lucky_. He fucked the tip in and out, teasing Riku. He was so open, so _ready_ , mewling until Sora finally surrendered and pushed inside.

The heat sent a shiver right up his spine, Riku's cunt spreading beautifully around him. Sora knew it wasn't like a human cock then, because he could feel the way the tendrils shifted, gently rubbing against Riku, fanning out and tapering depending on how ready he was. The stretch must have been so gentle—always just enough. It was perfect for his first time.

 _And I'm the one who got to do it,_ he thought, brushing a hand over Riku's check. He pushed in to the base then stopped, watched Riku's face. His lips were parted, moan slipping out, one arm around Sora and the other clutching the pillow. 

"Good?" Sora asked, staying still despite his own desires. Riku felt so _good_ around him. He had to hope his cock felt half as good to Riku, hope the wild dance of his tentacles was a positive sign.

"S—Sora," Riku stuttered, canting his hips. "Sora please, I need—"

He understood. He'd been in Riku's position more times than he could count after all. Without further ado he pulled back, dragged his tentacles against Riku's walls, then thrust forward. Not too hard, but just enough. Riku whimpered, voice sweet, and Sora used his cries to set the pace.

Over and over he sunk into him, Riku losing more and more control the longer they fucked. When Sora's tentacles split off into a second dick that, soaking wet, slipped inside his ass, Riku gasped. With every thrust he cried out, voice breaking. There was so much pressure around Sora, so much filling Riku. Over and over, on and on, both of them lost until— _Huh?_

Sora stilled, felt wet, tapered tips sliding over both his holes. They were definitely bigger than Sora's cock, likely a lot less forgiving. He chanced a glance down and saw what he expected; Riku's tentacles, perfectly shaped and waiting eagerly to thrust into both his openings.

A look up and there were stars in Riku's eyes.

On Sora's next thrust he felt two massive cocks sink into him. "Ah!" He couldn't help it, so close to ecstasy. _Finally, finally!_

"Y—You really are easy huh?" Riku teased, despite the fact he was near drooling into the pillow himself. Sora didn't have the mind left to say anything back. Everything felt so good, too good. The base of his new dick rubbing against his clit, his cock deep inside both Riku's holes, and Riku's cocks deep inside his—all of it was perfect. He was so close to someone he loved so dearly.

 _I can see why people fall to Darkness_ , he thought, then smiled. _I can see why they come back to Light._

He shook his head. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered in this moment was the silver-haired boy laid out on the bed before him, the blush on his cheeks, and the wordless begging he'd succumbed to with each of Sora's thrusts.

Sora succumbed with him. 

It was perfect, each rocking inside the other, pushing the other deeper. Every thrust had Sora clenching, stomach already knotting, ready to milk whatever came out of Riku's cocks. Below him Riku was crying, hands digging into his back, desperate for more touch. Sora himself was desperate for the same, desperate to teach Riku what it was like to have someone come inside. Desperate to learn what it like _to_ come inside. They kept going until the heat was too much, cocks bulging inside each other, Riku's cries overwhelming. The fact he'd lasted this long as a virgin was impressive, but now they both had to let go.

And with a final thrust they did, sweet warmth washing over both of them. Sora whined, legs shaking as he felt Riku's cocks empty deep inside him. His own twitched, Riku's body a vice as he filled him with cum. The knot in his stomach released, body shivering, clit sparking, cunt gushing and squirting. His hands tightened around Riku, voice whispering soothing nonsense, kissing him through the height of it. _His very first orgasm_ , Sora giggled, giddy with pleasure.

Sora collapsed to the side when they were done, arms and legs twined loosely with Riku's. They basked in the afterglow, unconcerned with anything. Sora's tentacles had retracted, but he could still feel them beneath the skin. A peek down revealed Riku's half out, clit once more a cock with just a hint of his pussy visible underneath. There was cum smeared against his thighs, white with specks of gold. Riku's was a navy ooze, and Sora could still feel it trickling out of his hole.

 _It's probably usually white though,_ he thought, fingers dipping down to play with it. _Maybe I'll find out someday._

There was a dip in the bed, Riku shifting. Sora turned just in time to catch his lashes fluttering, exhausted. His hair clung to his cheeks, body bathed in sweat and sunset. There was only one word for it.

"Lovely."

Riku's cheeks went red, though not nearly as red as they'd been before. His lip quirked up, arms dragging Sora half on top of him. This time it felt a little more like how things usually were though, silly competitions and wrestling, a different sort of intimacy. But even that was a little changed by what they'd just shared. Sora knew that. Riku must know it too.

They were quiet for a second, Riku's fingers in Sora's hair and Sora's tracing shapes on Riku's arm. 

"Did it help?" Sora asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel better about your body now, I mean?"

"Oh," Riku hummed. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

"Even with me lying on you?"

Riku laughed. "I wanted you there didn't I?"

"Hmm," Sora smiled, nuzzling close. There were a lot of things on his mind but none of them seemed more important than being here, in the moment. So instead he closed his eyes and said, "I'm really glad you showed me all that Riku. I'm glad you trust me. I'm glad you're safe Riku, and I'm glad I make you feel safe."

Riku smiled, pressed his head atop Sora's and hugged him. "You really do y'know? You really, really do."

The two dozed then, happy and safe in their warm world on the cusp of light and darkness and all the lovely in-between.


End file.
